1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to D/A converters. More particularly, this invention relates to such converters used in applications where instability in the converter output signal can cause severe difficulties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
D/A converters are used in many different kinds of systems, and in some of those systems any instability in the converter output signal, such as so-called "glitches", can result in serious problems. For example, D/A converters frequently are used in modern process control systems, e.g., to supply control signals to process valves, drive motors, actuators, and the like. Instability in the signals directed to such devices can result in serious harmful effects in the performance of the process. A common cause of such signal instability in prior systems has been the loss of electrical power to the D/A converter, as well as erratic performance of the converter circuitry during power-up of the system.